Will two loves bloom?
by daydreaming0.0
Summary: This story is about four teenage kids going to Junior high and finding love. It's set in modern days in Japan. I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like it! Enjoy... :)

Warning: I don't own Naruto. Italic is when people from the TV are talking or are lines from a script.

Chapter 1 The beginning of two small unrequited love

**Naruto Pov**

_"Listen Hiroto. Promise me you wont laugh and just listen to what I'm gonna say okay? Even if I was to reborn I'll once again fall in love, I love you...!"_

"Those lines are so lame. Let's watch some sport or news channels instead."

"Wait a minute, Naruto! This is the exciting part of the drama!" yelled my mom, Kushina.

"Heh? This drama is so boring" I yelled back at her.

"Don't change channel without asking!" she screamed back at me.

"Honey, Naruto... calm down, please!" my dad Minato, begged us.

**Normal Pov**

Outside the of house of the Namikaze family were neighbors of them, whispering.

"They're arguing over changing of channels again. Our neighbors, the Namikaze family is indeed noisy!"

The Namikaze family became well known in the neighborhood because of their frequent arguments

15 Minutes after the argument

**Naruto Pov**

"I am leaving now!" I yelled to my parents. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,I have blond hair and blues I've inherited that from my dad and from my mom I got the shape of the face. I will also be attending my first year of Junior high school from today onwards. As I went to school something caught my attention.

"Eh? Over there, isn't that..." I began to say, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I said... I'm going to attend the school's welcome ceremony... got it? said Haruno Sakura my childhood friend.

"Just forget about it. Why don't you skip it?Let's go fool around" said a guy with blond hair that reach his shoulders.

"Isn't that uniform from Minami high? You're so cute, you actually don't look like a Junior high school student."explained the guy.

"So unexpected... I never thought some guy would be interested in you." I said.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked surprise.

"You guys better give up on her already! She might look pretty, but she always resorts to violence and furthermore she's a glutton." I can tell cause I knew her ever since we were little!

"Wait! What are you saying?! Naruto, you're the one that always resort to violence and is a glutton!" Sakura scream at me.

"Nope, you are even worse than me!" I told to her.

"Don't you dare, Baka!" Gahh, I hate it when someone calls me baka because almost everyone of my friends call me that.

"Ah?! Stop calling me Baka!" I yelled to Sakura.

"STOP IGNORING OUR PRESENCE! GO TO HELL, BAKA!" screamed the guy with long blond hair. When I turned around I could see that he was about to punch me, but before he could punch me I dodged it.

"What?" asked one of those guys.

"Heh heh... You're slow, too slow!" I sang to them. I could clearly see that they were pissed off.

"You better not make a fool out of us, Baka!" Yelled the blond haired dude. I ran to them and hit them on the head with a slam dunk on each one of those guys.

"Damn it, this Baka!" Haha I can't believe it that those guys are weak. After 5 minutes they tried to keep up, but end up tired from exhaustions.

"No way. You ran out of stamina already?" I asked, they need to work on their stamina!

"Of course, they can't catch up with you. After all I was the one who taught you those basketball dribble." explained Sakura

"Wrong! This is because I'm talented in sports."

"Don't get fill of yourself!" WHACK

"Ouch! No need to hit me." I screamed at her. I checked my phone and saw that we only have few minutes until school started.

"Oh no, it's already this late! If we don't hurry up, we won't be able to make it in time." I told Sakura, I took Sakura and put her on my back. So it looked like I gave her a piggy-back ride.

"Huh? Naruto?" Huh? Is Sakura sick? She looks a little bit red on the face!

"Hey! You ok? You look kinda red on the face!" I asked her.

"P-put me d-d-down!" she yelled, man she can scream loud!

"Look, when it comes to basketball skills, I cannot compare with you, but if it comes to running, I am definitely faster than you." I explain to her. I leaned to get closer to her face so that I can assure her, that it will be okay.

"I'll be running at full speed. So you better hold on tight." I said.

"HERE WE GO!" I yelled.

**Sakura Pov**

"Really... to think when we were little, he was like a younger brother I had to take care of... without me noticing, he's become..."

"Huh? Did you say something Sakura?"

"Nothing Naruto" I smiled and leaned more on his back. As we arrived we saw so many students outside of the building that had the same uniform like us. The boy's uniform were really simply a white button up shirt with black pants, for the girls we also had a white button shirt, but instead of black pants we had black skirts that would reach above our knees.

**Naruto Pov**

"Yo, Naruto!" Ah, those guys were some of my friends that I graduated from elementary school.

"You didn't change at all. You still look like a Baka! Hey! Did you check the bulletin board? We're in the same class." Said one of my friends from elementary.

"Furthermore... We're in the same class as Sakura-chan's. So lucky!" Oh did I forget to mention that my elementary friends were so in love with Sakura!

"Haruno Sakura, she's so cute. She the cutest girl in the first year batch. She's a beauty and has such a frank and carefree attitude. She was popular with girls and boys in our elementary school. It's too enviable that you're her childhood friend, Naruto!" explained/yelled my friend

"Eeh?! But Sakura is like a big sister to me." I tried to explain to them.

SCREECH

"What...?" I asked. What is all this commotion?

"There's a Rollsroyce parked in front of the school gate!" screamed a random girl

"Look, over there...kyaa!" again another girl screamed

"It's Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Man, so many girls can sure scream, and who the heck is Uchiha Sasuke

"Hmph... You, bunch of stupid girls, stop screaming after seeing **my** charming good looks." Said that Uchiha brat Who the heck does he think he is? What's so special about him? His hair looks like a chicken ass and the pale skin he has looks . Tsk, I already know that I won't like that guy!

"Kyaa!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"So handsome!"

"So cool!" pff those stupid fangirls are starting to get on my nerves!

"Who's that... Pitiful fellow?" I asked

"I know him. Though he was from the neighboring elementary school, but he's pretty famous. Uchiha Sasuke. He comes from a really rich family. I even heard that his parents control this area. Though he's selfish and has the worst of the personality, but he excels in both studies and all kinds of sports. He is a genius who come up tops in several major competitions." Explained my friend, just hearing that makes me piss.

**Hinata Pov**

"Frist year students, congratulations on entering this school. Work hard in your studies, and sports, treasure friendship and lead a wonderful Junior high school life." Announced our director.

Aah... I knew it! There's no one I know... I'm the only one, from my elementary school, who entered here. Will I be able to make new friends? I'm not good at talking casually. My voice is too small and I don't know how to tell jokes. It's surely impossible for me...I thought. By the way I am Hyuga Hinata an extremely shy person. Well at least let's try not to cause trouble for anyone. I'll try to get through this by keeping a low profile. As I went through the hallway I saw many girls surrounding a boy that has pale skin, black hair and black eyes.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-sama you are so handsome 3!" screamed a girl. Hmm, I'll just ignore them after all I want to have a low profile.

BUMP

I bump into that Sasuke guy and fell on the floor.

"Kyah!" I fell on the ground with a loud THUD my books were all on the floor scattered.

"Ouch... I... I'm soory." I apologized to him.

When I looked at him I saw him glaring at me. I immediately looked away and shrieked.

"Don't walk around without your brain! Ugly girls should just walk at the side of the road!" he said coldly.

"Oh my... Sasuke-sama. Saying it so sharply... poor thing." said one of those girls that followed him. Every where I could hear them laughing at me, I just felt like crying right now. I can't take it! My first day of school and I was already made fun of, and that's not only that they insulted me on front of every one. As I was about to let my tears flow... WHACK I saw a guy with blond hair and blues eyes hit Sasuke with his slipper.

"What...? What are you doing all of a sudden? Also who the heck are you?" asked Sasuke, I could clearly see that he was mad, but not only was Sasuke mad, but also the blond haired guy.

"Frist year class 4... Uzumaki Naruto. You jerk!" yelled the Naruto guy.

"Hurry up and apologize to her. I saw it with my own eyes. You're the one who wasn't paying attention and thus you knocked her down. And, my deceased great grandmother said this... Guys should be gentle to girls. You can't use such terms like 'ugly' on girls." Explained Uzumaki-kun

"Huh? Who cares what you old lady said... I'm going to tell my father such that you can no longer stay in this town. What do you think about that, you granny complex-kun?" I can see that this argument will turn something ugly, if this continues.

"Hee? So miserable... If you are a man, then you shouldn't go whining to you father! You father complex!"

WHACK (fighting)

"Idiotic Uzumaki!" Yelled Uchiha-san

"Hey, you two! Stop, right now!" Yelled a teacher, he was bold but still had little hair on the sides he also wore round glasses.

PUNCH

I can't believe this, they even punch the teacher. I think no one can stop this fight because not even teacher can stop this.

"Kyaa... Even Sensei has been beaten up!" Screamed the girl next to me with a shocked expression.

STEP

Wow, this girl with short pink hair and green eyes just stepped in and separated both boys from their fight. That girl is really pretty, she has such a strong personality the way she handle it. She is not even scared when she did that, more she was pissed.

"Both of you... Better stop this right now. Both of you are causing trouble for the people around you!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"Hah?! This is none of your business, ugly!" exclaimed Uchiha-san

"Let go of me, Sakura! This is all his fault to start with..." Yelled Uzumaki-kun

"Shut up! Both of you lose to me when it comes to fights!" She yelled back at them and punched them on top of their heads.

BUMP

She slammed both of the heads on the floor.

"Now, together apologize!" she said

Whistle and clapping could be heard from the students. She resolved it so easily.

"As expected from Sakura-chan she's incredible. We like her even more now." said a random guy I don't know. Hmm, Sakura-chan?...

"Are you okay, Sasuke-sama? They are so awful. What a bunch of barbarians!" said one of the girls that was with Uchiha-san

**Sasuke Pov**

I was glaring at that Sakura girl

"How dare they humiliate me like this! You'll better watch out...!" I whispered

"Come on, let's go!" I said to the girls.

**Naruto Pov**

"Are you okay?" Asked Sakura the girl with glasses. She has long hair that reaches her mid-back if she didn't put her hair into two pigs tail, her eyes are really pretty it's like she doesn't have any pupil and the color of the eyes are the pretties colors ever, it's lavender!

"Y-yes, I'm sorry..." She replied, she seems like a shy girl the way she talks.

Hmm, What's does books on the floor? Drama Representation, Sky love, and Stage? What the... Does she like...

"Eeh... Is this book yours? Do you often do some acting?" I asked. I am kinda curious, I mean she seems like a shy girl and does drama books, if she is interested in drama don't you have to be confident to perform?

"Oh! I know this one! It's the same of the drama my mom was watching yesterday! Eeh... There was even a novel for this..."

SNATCH

Huh? What the... When I looked at her, she hold her books close to her chest. The way she was breathing and blushing... I was kinda worried! All of sudden she just dashed/run away from us. Did I say something weird?

**Hinata Pov**

"AH~~~ Geez... I'm such an idiot. I'm so shy that I ran away without saying a word of thanks to that boy even though he saved me...! I've been such in a hurry that I landed up in the roof tops." Why do I always end up behaving like this? I'm stupid, anti-social, and too coward to do anything. Even if I want to say something I can't verbalize it.

"Yesterday's TV drama... The lead actress did a great job in expressing her feelings. Will I ever be able to... Act like that...?" I asked myself

**Naruto Pov**

"Where are you going, Naruto?" asked a classmate of mine.

"Heh heh... I'm going to explore the school for a bit." I replied to him

I went up the stairs that would lead me to the roof top

"Heh heh... It's so exciting to be in a brand-new school! Woah. What a huge rooftop!"

"_Listen Hiroto promise me you won't laugh and just listen to what I'm going say okay?"_

That's the same lines from yesterday's drama... As I turned around to find the person who said those lines... I've never expected it to be, that girl.

"Hah...!" I said shocked

_"Even if I was to reborn I'll again fall in love with you. I love you...!" _She is completely different from the girl I met just now... And compared to the lead actress in yesterday's drama... She looked so beautiful when she acted it out. She's so much better and bright. BATHUMP, ahh my heart is beating so fast.

_"The time we lost can't be brought back...But if I'm allowed to. Then I want to live together with you one more time...And forever and ever ... Love you! I_ _lov..." _"Huh?" BATHUMP BATHUMP. Crap she noticed me and we are both blushing. I am blushing because the way she said it and acted was amazing, and she is blushing because she noticed that I was watching her.

**Hinata Pov**

"KYAAAA?! KYA-KYA-" I screamed

"I'm sorry!" He the boy who had seen me acting.

You must be kidding me! How long has he been standing there? How could I possible not realize? Wah, he saw me! This is so embarrassing! He's definitely going to think I'm a weirdo!

"Hey!" What does he want from me?

"Kya?!" I screamed, he grabbed both my shoulders and stared at me and said...

"You're amazing!" He said I can't believe it!

"Eh?" I was really confused on why he said that.

"The one you performed is that one! It's yesterday's drama series! I thought that yesterday's TV drama was boring... But I was completely entranced by your performance!"While he said that he picked me up, so that I had to looked down on him when I had to make face contact with him.

"I was able to witness an acting style which is totally different from the lead actress. I'm incredibly touched!" When he said that, I knew I was blushing like crazy!

"You're a genuis!" He smiled at me when he said that. I was so surprise when said that I was a genuis!

I am so surprise, but mostly I am so hap-

WOOSH

**Naruto Pov**

Great the wind just had to ruined the mood while I picked her up the wind just came and blew her school skirt up. My heart wont stop beating. What am I doing? I lifted her up because I was over excited.

"W-well... I'm sorry! I didn't see a thing. I didn't see you pink-colored panties with ribbons... and even less, I'm not thinking at all something like 'so lucky' " I assured her. Darn it... What am I saying...?

"Hahaha!" She looks really cute when she is laughing!

**Sakura Pov**

"Really... Where on earth is Naruto?" I wanted to go home together! As I looked out the window something shocked me.

"Eh? Ah, he's right there. Naru-" I couldn't finish my sentence because there was my childhood friend with the girl who I met before laughing together. It hurts!

**Sasuke Pov**

Damn it, those two from before really pissed me off! How dare they hit **ME!** How should I get my revenge? Ah, there she is!

"Hey, you...!" I began to say, but when I looked at her face, her face looked in some much pain and sorrow! GULP. I turned around so she won't see me. BATHUMP BATHUMP my heart is beating so fast! What's going on? I suddenly feel that my heart is racing and I can barely breathe!

**_That was the beginning of Naruto's and soon to become Japanese genuis actress Hinata's destined love that would have lasted for_**_ years._

End of chapter 1

Hope you like it! This story took me three days to finish it.

please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I hoped you liked the first chapter!  
Warning: I don't own Naruto and Italic is when people from the TV are talking or from the script.

**I also forgot to mention that this is all a flashback from Naruto who is now 17, he is retelling on how everything started. On how he met Hinata.**

Chapter 2

**Hinata Pov**

_"The murderer is you!" _

_"The murderer is you!"_I tried to mimic the main character in the series that I was watching right now. My parents were both working and were very busy, so they always came late at home. I was in my pajamas that has polka dotes on it.

"Heh Katsuko's amazing! She's known as the greatest female detective! That murder mystery is already at number 1..." I said to myself.

"Hinata! I'm home!" yelled my mom, I was really surprise that she came home early! I opened my door, so that I can welcome her home.

"Welcome back mom. You're home early today!" I said to her

"Hinata! Stop watching those useless TV shows and start focusing on your studies! You're in middle school already! If this keeps ups, you won't be able to get into a good high school or university!" she explained.

I closed the door after my mom left.

"That's right... It's impossible... To become an actress..." I switched of the TV and put my hand on my chest.

"But... to be called a genuis, that was the first time I was told something like that..." The boy who called me a genuis was Uzumaki-kun huh?

**Naruto Pov **

Sakura and I were on the way going to school and while we were walking to school I sang because I am so happy. We both had are uniforms and bags with us for school and I had my basketball too.

"Naruto you seem to be in a good mood today." said Sakura

"Really? Well, I made an interesting new friend yesterday. You remember her right? That girl with the glasses?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Now that I think about it... What did we talk about?" I asked myself, man I was so happy and I don't even know why! Ahh, now I remember!

**Flashback**

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! And you?" I asked.

"My...name is Hyuga Hinata" she said. Man she is so shy and she looks so innocent the way she acts right now!

**Finish Flashback**

Hm, I smiled, It's great! She didn't hesitate at all yesterday... It was amazing! She looked as if she was a completely different person who was shining... Just thinking about it makes me smile even more.  
**Sakura Pov**  
**  
**"Naruto..That girl.."

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Sakura? Naruto asked me.

"Nope. Nothing at all." I said and faked a smile, I know for sure he won't notice this fake smile. Naruto... I sighed.

**Hinata Pov**  
Right now I was in my classroom 1-4. I was listening to my teacher introducing himself. He had kinda of long hair, but it was above his shoulders. His hair color was light brown and wore glasses that were rectangle.

"I'm you history teacher. Let's get along in the future! I have a degree in math I'm 25 years old and if any of you have pretty older sisters, please introduce them to me." he said. Hmm, what a bright teacher...

"Okay then! Everyone, introduce yourselves!" He said to us. Wha... No waaaay! I have to introduce myself in front of everyone!

"I'm Aksuka!"

"I'm Kaitou!"

"I'm Tanaka!"

"Okay Hyuga!" he said the teacher.

"Y-yes!" I am trembling to so much. I stood up and started introducing myself.

"I-I-I'm H-Hyuga H-H-Hinata. N-Nice t-to m-m-meet you..." I introduced myself to my classmates.

"Hy-Hyuga-san you only need to introduce yourself. No need to go too far, are you okay?" he asked. I was shaking furiously! As I thought, everyone thinks I'm weird. When I looked around the classroom I saw people whispering to each other...It's embarrassing... I feel like running away now!

BANG

"Sorry we're late!" Screamed the guy from yesterday, Uzumaki-kun! Uzumaki-kun and the girl from yesterday came late. I've never thought that they would have been in my class.

"You two... Coming in late and acting cool as if it's no big deal..." exclaimed the teacher.

"Sorry..." apologized Uzumaki-kun to the teacher.

"This isn't the time to say sorry." scolded the teacher.

"Ah! Hyawa Hinata!" said Naruto.

"We're in the same class. Hyawa Hinata!" as he said that he took my hand and shook it furiously.

"Um... It's Hyuga not Hyawa..." I said to Uzumaki-kun

"Hey! Don't come in late and try to get out of it by getting all excited!" BAM. The teacher hit Uzumaki-kun on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

I gazed at the class and saw that everyone was laughing. The atmosphere is different...When I looked back at Uzumaki- kun I saw him smiling, the way he smiled made me blush!

"Ah, seriously Naruto! You're so noisy!" scolded the girl from yesterday.

"Ah" I was surprise, I totally forgot about her. I feel embarrassed that I was only thinking about Uzumaki-kun and forgot about her.

"Sorry for interrupting you like that. He may be an idiot, but he's a nice person. I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto's childhood friend nice to meet you." she introduced herself to me. She's the one who saved me along with Uzumaki-kun yesterday.. Wow she's even prettier up close!

"U-Um... Haruno-san... T-Thank you... For H-Helping me yesterday..." I stuttered to her.

"Call me Sakura and you don't need to talk to me politely, talking normally is fine" she smiled to me.

"Ah...T-Tha-Thank you... Sakura..chan" I said

**Sakura Pov**  
**  
**It's a bit embarrasing...But even though she's shy, she's a good girl... I somehow feel like I want to protect her.

**Hinata Pov**  
Uzumaki-kun's childhood friend... She's really pretty and even nice... what an amazing persone... She and I are complete opposites. As time went by it was already lunch break, girls and boys went to their friends and starting eating their lunch together. As I looked around I saw Sakura-chan and a other classmate of mine talking together.

"Sakura! Let's eat lunch together" said a friend of hers.

"Okay" Sakura replied.

**Sakura Pov **

"Sakura! Let's eat lunch together!" said Yuki

"Okay." I replied. Maybe I should also invite Hyuga for lunch.

"Ah, you can join us if you...Huh? She left..." As I said this I turned around, but the only thing I saw was her desk.

**Hinata Pov**

"It's no use... There's no need for me to be brave and join them... I can't even make a single friend it's too difficult..." I said to myself while also munching on my bread. At least I won't embarrass myself since I always stutter when I am talking to someone. It's so peaceful outside!

"Hey Hyuga!" As I turned my head to the right I saw Uzumaki-kun hanging upside down from a tree. KYAAA what is he doing here and none the less why is he hanging upside down from a tree.

"I was looking for you! I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find you anywhere!" As he said that he came down from the tree.

"To talk... To me?" I asked surprise.

"Hey, hey, Hyuga! You're definitely going to enroll in an acting school and join plays and dramas and stuff like that, right?" While he was asking me, he came closer each word he said, but that's not the thing he invaded my personal space.

"There's no chance...T-There will be a lot of people better than me enrolling and it's embarrassing.. It's just something I like to practice by myself in secret... I do like acting but... If someone watched me, then I would get very embarrassed so it's impossible... In front of a huge crowd I-I get so nervous... M-My legs just start running away on their own..." I explained to him.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry I'm such a bad person!" I said to him.

"I didn't mean it like that.." He said.

**Naruto Pov**

As I stared at her, she was a little bit red on the face and had little tears coming from her eyes. It's such a waste Hyuga... You have such an amazing talent... I have to try and cheer her up! Ahh, that's it! Now I know what to do.

"How about you just stop being embarrassed?" I asked her.

"Eh? But... How?" she asked me back.

"Courage, just have courage! Hey, I'll even help you! Okay, I'm going to train you! Let's go!" I said to her.

"Um... Go...Where? And what about afternoon classes?"

"Nevermind them, we're gonna skip! Come on!" I took her hand and run out of school.

After 15 minutes we arrived!

"Here we are, the place for training courage! Yup, this is it!" I said

**Hinata Pov**

"A haunted house...?" I asked. For some reason, I don't think this is how we should do it...

"Come on Hyuga!" Uzumaki-kun took my hand and dragged me, I am kinda getting the feeling that he is getting use to just taking me hand. As I looked at Uzumaki-kun I could see that he is scared. Scared of what? Is he scared of haunted houses? I started to feel that he was shaking. Hmm, maybe I should ask him.

"Um... Uzumaki-kun? Are you scared too...? Um... No need to push yourself. Your face is turning blue..." I said.

"N-NO! I'm not pushing myself! If I don't go, then I wouldn't be trying my best and that's not fair to you! You should be trying your best too!" When he said that I saw the confidence that he had in his eyes. I really started to admire him.

We bought our tickets and entered the haunted house.

"Let's go Hyuga!" Uzumaki-kun really looked like he won't back down no matter what it is, he took my hand and we started to go deeper.

**1 minute later**

"Gyaaa"

"Kyaaa"

We started running when we saw the dead woman and ran in a different direction to get away from her, but when we turned around a zombie just popped out of no where so we started running again. As time past we found the exit and fell on the floor from exhaustion for running the whole time in the haunted house.

"Are you okay Hyuga?" Uzumaki-kun asked me.

"J-Just barely..." I replied back to him, we were both shaking from fear.

"Okay! Let's take the challenge again!" He said suddenly.

"EEEEH?"

So we went inside the haunted house 10 times.

**Naruto Pov**

After we went inside the haunted house we both collapsed on the floor from exhaustion again!

"You really get used to it after 10 times" I told her.

"Really! Hahaha, That's enough though... The last one was bit fun actually!." she said. Sigh I have to admit it was fun, but mostly it was exhausting for me. After everything... I don't think this was the right way to do it. When I turned around to Hyuga, I saw her smiling to me. The way she smiled right now made my heart beat faster.

**Hinata Pov**

It's the first time anyone has tried so hard for me... I am so happy, just thinking about that made smile at Uzumaki-kun. We both stared at each other and starting to blush. Ah... What's this feeling? I said to myself. I've never felt this way! It's embarrassing... But I want to say it...

"I've always thought that boys were scary and I never like them... But... There are boys like Uzumaki-kun... Such a nice boy... It's the first time I've met someone like you! So thank you very much!" I was so embarrassed saying it to Uzumaki-kun but I was none the less happy too.

**Naruto Pov**

"Thank you very much..." she said.

"I-It was nothing... I didn't really do anything." I replied to her. Hyuga-s words... are suddenly kind of awkward I thought to myself.

"Hyuga those are important words right?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to sound like that..." she stuttered to me.

"It's a compliment! You did your best to say something embarrassing like that... That's what's important. I think you have a great heart!" I smiled to her. I for sure know that I was the first time saying something to Hyuga like that, the way she reacted when I said that was like it was the first time she heard it. My friends talked a lot about the cute girls in their class... But I didn't really get it. But now, I think I know what they meant.

Hyuga is really cute!

**Somewhere else**

"Hey look Hyuga! It's a bit small, but still a great place to play basketball!" I pointed to a basketball court.

"Let's go!" I said to her.

"Eh? But I'm terrible at sports..." she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry! We'll just pass the ball around easy!" I reassured her.

"Let's go!" I shouted dashed ahead.

**Hinata Pov**

The way he handled the ball and dashed ahead made him look like different person, it was like he lived for basketball. He made me blush the way he played, he played with full of passion. I admire him even more.

"Ah... I caught it!" when I caught the ball that Uzumaki-kun threw at me.

"Hyuga! I want to be a basketball player in the future! So let's work hard together! You'll be an amazing actress and I'll become some famous basketball player... Won't that be great" He said with such enthusiastic in his voice. When he said that I was amazed, by the carefree attitude and the way he smiled toward me. I fell like crying out of happiness!

"Yes..." I smile toward him.

I want to change... More and more... To become a wonderful girl... To make Uzumaki-kun happy... I want to accomplish our dreams together...

BAM

While I was daydreaming I didn't pay attention that Uzumaki-kun threw the ball to me, and now it hit my head.

"M-My bad! Are you okay?" asked Uzumaki-kun

"I-I'm fine..." I reassured him. It wasn't his fault, it was mine for not paying attention.

"Wah! My pigtails are so messy...!" I said. It's embarrassing that my hair got messy. I pulled my hairband out of both my pigtails so that I could fix my hair.

**Naruto Pov**

"Here Hyuga! Your glasses-

I couldn't finish my sentence because I was shocked and surprise. I've never seen Hyuga without her glasses and hair that didn't have any pigtails on each side. This was the first time seeing her like this, she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life.

**A new love began... During the spring when I was 13.**

THE END

Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading!

Hope you like it... :D

**Naruto Pov**

WOOSH

I shot the basketball in the hop.

"Yes!" I shouted happily, because I made it in the hop.

"Nice shot!" Yelled one of my senpais.

"You did well, first year. Nice shot!" Said other senpai.

"Hehe..." It's kind of embarrassing getting all the attention, but I like it!

It's been two weeks since I've entered high school, I also joined the basketball club.

BONK

"OW" I shouted, someone hit me on the head with a basketball.

"Heh! Don't think that you're so great with that lousy shot... Uzumaki!" said Uchiha. Did I also forgot to mention that, the Uchiha also joined the basketball club.

"SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU TODAY!" I yelled at him.

"Go try it if you can!" He replied.

**Sakura Pov**

"They both started fighting again... Both of them have talent, but why can't they get along with each other?" I asked myself out loud. The fights between were the main event of the basketball club.

"Geez, you guys... Getting into a fight wherever you go. Don't cause trouble for me!" I lectured them after putting the bandages on the wounds, since I beaten both of them up so that they would stop fighting.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied. When I looked at Naruto I saw that he was wearing his T-shirt inside out. I just have to tease him!

"Naruto... You're wearing your T-shirt inside out." As I said that I went to him and checked his shirt.

"Argh, Sakura! It doesn't make a difference!" He yelled at me because I embarrassed him.

"Heh, you really didn't change at all!" I said to him

**Sasuke Pov**

Hmph, just looking at them makes me irritated the way they interact with each other now. I took a basketball that was on the floor and shot it over to them so that they would stop acting lovely-dovley with each other.

BAM!

The basketball separated both of them and hit the Uzumaki brat on his left cheek.

"Why did you do that?!" Questioned Haruno

"You did it again!" Yelled Naruto at me.

"By the way, Uchiha Sasuke... I didn't think that you would join our basketball club... I heard that you've been very skilled at athletics since elementary school... Other clubs also approached you right?" Asked a random guy who had glasses on.

"Yeah..." I replied bored.

"Our team is usually not very strong, so how come you joined us?" He asked.

"Because..." I glance at Haruno. When I glanced at her, she caught me staring at her.

"What?" asked Haruno. I started blushing because she caught me staring at her and they way she looked made her looked... cute!

"Don't misunderstand ugly! You're not the reason I joined this club" I yelled at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Haruno, I could see that she was annoyed by the comment I made.

"I see..." smirked the other guys who joined the club.

"Eh? Wha? What? I don't understand!" Yelled the Uzumaki brat.

DING DONG DING DONG (the bell rang)

**Sakura Pov**

"Ah, it takes so long to clean up. We will be late for first period if we don't hurry." I said to Naruto, who was currently changing back to his uniform.

THUMP

Something fell out of Naruto's backpack... A book?

"What's that? _How to cure your shyness_are you reading this, Naruto?" I asked him. It really confuses me that Naruto would read this since he is a loud and outgoing, not shy.

"Yeah! I thought it might help Hyuga! Since she's an extremely shy girl..." when Naruto said that he was smiling and blushing a little bit. I was so shocked that my eyes widen of what he said.

"I see, you really like her that much, huh?" I teased him with a smirk on my face.

"It-It't not like that! It's like... It's like I just want to make her happy and to protect her..." when Naruto said that he was blushing and sweating furiously.

Naruto... Just hearing that makes my heart ache.

"Don't be shy... I'm on your side!" I pat his back and smiled to him.

"HUH? DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME, SAKURA!" He screamed at me with a red face.

"Speaking of her... Isn't that Hyuga-san?" I pointed to the window.

"Say hi to her for me!" I teased him again.

"Sakura, you're totally enjoying this..." He blushed and ran out of the changing room. I smiled sadly at him and waved.

You didn't notice Naruto...that when a boy thinks he wants to protect a girl... there's only one reason...

"Do your best Naruto!" I whispered.

Time skip (Inside the classroom)

**Hinata Pov**

I was in my classroom listening to my teacher: Hachiouji announcing some important stuff for next month. He was pretending to act like a prince, which is scary for me.

"So, for the school festival next month... Our class 1-4 will be presenting a play **Hachiouji**! Announced our teacher. (Hachiouji: means 8th prince)

"Ehhh, How annoying! Boo Boo!" Yelled the class.

"This is your fate to have the theater prince like me! Any way this is made by me! And the director is me! Don't worry, the characters will be decided fairly." He said happy. After class was finish everyone went to their friends and asked each other if they are in the play or not. I went to Uzumaki-kun and asked him what he is doing for the play.

"I'll be in the stage set-up crew! What about you?" Uzumaki-kun asked.

"I-I'm doing costumes." I replied to him.

"They said the heroine is Sakura! I wonder if she can do it..." Said Uzumaki-kun

"Sakura-san is cheerful! So I think she definitely suits the part!" I told Uzumaki-kun.

"I was hoping that you could join the play..." He said.

"Eh... I-I am sorry! Uzumaki-kun is helping me... But I really can't cure my shyness!" I said shakily and depressed.

"Don't be disappointed! We can take it slowly!" Uzumaki-kun smiled gently toward me. When I turned around we were so close that we could almost kissed. I didn't notice that he came closer to me while we were talking. When we both noticed our position we started to blush the color red. What should I do? I realized that I already like Uzumaki-kun... I don't know but I am worried... Did I act unnatural? Did you see the words _I like you_ written on my face...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Hyuga! Our basketball club will also be doing something so, please come!" said Uzumaki-kun with a grin.

"Y-Yes T-Thank you for inviting me" I said to him and smiled.

It was already afternoon, the people who were in charge of the costumes had to go to a specific room where all the materials are. hehe...making costumes is fun, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Hyuga-san! I wanted to ask you for a while... Are you and Uzumaki-kun dating?" Asked one of my female classmates.

EH?! I thought to myself

"I heard that you guys skipped class last time and went on a date..." Said one other female classmate

"That' the rumor going around now!" Said a girl next to me

EHHHHH?!

**Naruto Pov**

I ran through the hallways looking for the tools.

"Hmm... Where are the tools?" I said out loud, knowing no one is gonna answer. As I passed I heard some one saying something but couldn't clearly hear it.

"Y-You misunderstood!"

When turned back I saw a door open, inside I saw Hyuga and two other female students talking. Hyuga? How come she's panicking again?

"U-Uzumaki-kun is really kind so he is just caring about me... I'm a useless person and Uzumaki-kun is a nice person so he can not just leave me alone! S-So he's helping me... like a v-volunteer! W-We do not have a romantic relationship at all!" When she said that I was taken by surprise. Hyuga...

**Hinata Pov**

"Is that so?" asked one of my classmate

"How boring..." Another one said.

I am relieved because it is good that they understand... If the rumor spread that he likes a useless person like me... Then that would definitely destroy his chances of being with a girl he likes... Yeah... He is very kind, so... He is supporting me. But how come I feel so depressed? But... I am also happy with the time I spend with him... So I won't wish for more than that. I'm already happy...

"We have to go to our club activities so bye Hyuga!"

"Ah...okay, bye!" I said to them.

**Naruto Pov**

What's with that volunteer? Why doe-

"Uzumaki-kun?" Shot she saw me!

"Did you finish work?" As she said that she came closer to me so that we could talk face to face.

"Not yet... I'm looking for the tools!" I said to Huyga.

"Good timing... I'm done with the costume for Sakura-chan, do you want to see? The embroidery club gave me a cute design!" Hyuga took the dress and held it close to her chest, she closed her eyes and spin around. She looked like a shining star!

"Look... It's really cute, right?" she smiled toward me still having the dress close to her. I stared at her and can't stopped blushing the way she is right now.

"Yeah... Cute..." I said to her.

"That's right! It will definitely suit Sakura-chan" She said happily

"It would suit you, too definitely..." I said seriously to her.

**Hinata Pov**

Uzumaki-kun looks so serious and I can't stop blushing the way he looks.

"Hahaha that is impossible! This kind of dress wouldn't suit me!" I said to him.

"I am flattered though you're a really nice person Uzumaki-kun!"

"It's not flattery!" Yelled Uzumaki-kun at me, I could clearly hear that he was annoyed.

**Naruto Pov**

"I'm not...Nice... I am not helping you like a volunteer. It is not like that... You have good traits and a lot of talent more than you think... You- You're nice and I...I th-think you're cute too.." After I said my little speech to her we were both blush like crazy, our faces were so red that if would match a tomato. We continued to stare at each other until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"WHERE DID YOU GO TO LOOK FOR THE TOOLS! COME BACK NOW! WE ARE SHORT ON PEOPLE!" Yelled two of my classmates together.

"Sorry, I'll go there now..." I replied to them

"Hyuga... I just want you to know that... This is my first time... I've called a girl "cute"!" When I said that to her, I know for sure that I was blushing! After I said that I ran out of the classroom because I don't want to embarrass me further.

**Hinata Pov**

thump thump thump my hear would not stop beating and I am blushing furiously. I should not hope for more... I am happy just being by his side, but if Uzumaki-kun tells me that I'm cute... I am really happy, I am so happy that I could cry, which I did.

**Sakura Pov**

"Okay! That is enough for today!" Said the teacher.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" waved one of my classmate.

"Thank you!" I waved back. Almost everyone left while I was still packing my stuff.

"Sakura! I'll wait for you at the shoe lockers!" Yelled one of my friends.

"Okay!" I replied to her.

Huh! Oh! Naruto left his uniform here! He's always so irresponsible with this. I folded his uniform neatly and set it on the table on front of me. It Naruto had a girlfriend I wonder if she would be the one doing this... I gazed at the uniform of Naruto.

**Hinata Pov**

I put my hand to my chest and felt that my heart is still beating so fast...and that I am still blushing... Uzumaki-kun.. I passed through the hall way until I heard a noise inside my classroom. The door was opened so I leaned a little and looked inside, when I looked inside I saw Sakura-chan. Huh? Sakura-chan?

"Naruto..." Sakura was hugging Uzumaki-kun's uniform closely to her chest. When I looked at her one thing came up in my mind...

I like you Uzumaki-kun... But...She likes you too...

**End of chapter three**


End file.
